1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for detecting a movement direction of an object, and a method for detecting same using the apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Object movement detection is proposed to be applied in a variety of fields, such as operations of three dimensional (3D) games and image captures. With the help of the object movement detection, real-time operations of the 3D games and the image captures can be achieved.
A method which has been used for detecting movement of an object, includes steps of emitting infrared rays to the object using an emitter, receiving the infrared rays reflected by the object using a receiver, and obtaining the movement of the object based on the time lasted in the receiving of the infrared rays and the quantities of the infrared rays received.
However, as the object can also emit out infrared rays which interfere with the infrared rays emitted by the emitter, the above-described method may not accurately detect movement of the object.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus and a method for detecting a movement direction of an object, which can overcome the above shortcomings.